The Vault Hunters of Pandora and their Interesting Adventure
by Roran the Zoroark
Summary: Narrator: Hello, and welcome to the world of Pandora. A planet ravaged by deadly animals, raiders, and the environment itself. Most who arrive die within days. But there some that survive wasteland and also seek out the famous Vault. Where it is rumored to have fame, fortune, and infinite power. Join us as our heroes... wait. Why is their ship crash landing!


**Hello there laddies, It is I, Roran the Zoroark. And by seeing this, I can't tell that there's only one question in your mind. What the hell is this?**

 **Well laddie, this is obviously not Pokemon, but something that got me interest. This is a story... A story of a group of ragtag heroes (or complete dumb asses) Who go out, and explore the world of Pandora. If ya recognize what I'm saying, then ya can tell that I'm talking about Borderlands.**

 **Now I'm gonna be honest now, this was inspired by what I like ta call a very creative writer, he has one just like this, but I don't know if he's either dead or what. But he hasn't been on for a while and left people waiting.**

 **So I thought that I would like ta try one out meself. This will be a SYOC for Borderlands. Ya can give me your heroes, villains, and other... interesting characters. But how far this story goes is completely up to ya all. If ya don't want me ta do this and have me continue with me first story, then ya can pretend that this never existed**

 **But for those who do want me to try this, then send me your OC. I have a couple of villains here and there, but the rest is up ta all of ya. I'm gonna need a squad of 4-6 heroes. Some few villains here and there, and everything that ya can come up with ta make this worth while. And make sure all of them have some... interesting qualities ta say the least.**

 **Now the only way ya want me ta accept your OC is ta PM me or post your OC on the review and I'll let ya know what I think of it. Is that all I need ta say? *Shrugs* I guess so. So without further ado, here's the App:**

 **Name: (If ya bring me one without a name, your either really smart, or need mental help. Either way, it would be nice ta have a name.)**

 **Gender: (Now this one is just too easy, unless your from Tumblr.)**

 **Appearance: (Give me something ta work with. What does he/she look like. Is he black, white, orange? Have piecing, tattoos, a third arm? Something ta let me know what I'm with dealing with here.)**

 **Personality: (Is this an smart ass? Is this a bad ass? Or is just an ass ta deal with? The more ya put into the personality the better for all of us. The more the merrier that's what they all say.)**

 **Backstory: (I want a character that isn't normal. Something that would say this ones either crazy, bat shit crazy, or had a REALLY screwed up past. But I would like a good intro on this one. Ya know, ta get excited and all ta work with your OC.)**

 **Preferred weapons: (Do they like revolvers, sniper rifles, there fists, their minds, their shotguns, their assault rifles, their shotguns, their laser guns, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.)**

 **Melee Weapon: (Have ya ever been ta a bar and someone just pissed ya enough beat the living hell out of them? Well now's the time ta use that creative brain of yours ta think of a weapon ta do just that. Me personal favorite is the aluminum bat. Ya can do a lot with that one there.)**

 **Favorite element: (Fire, Electricity, Acid, and Explosions. These are the deadly elements used ta on everyone that ever stepped foot in it's path. The choice is up ta ya on which of these dangerous elements ya want your OC ta use. Choose wisely young one.)**

 **Action Skill: (What does your OC do that separates yours from the rest? Do ya summon a giant bird? Activate a giant tank? Or do ya faze through like thin air? Only one decides the fate of your character.)**

 **Strengths: (What are they good at and how much of a bad ass are they?)**

 **Weaknesses: (What are they bad at and how much of a bitch ass are they?)**

 **Aliment: (Now here's me best part. Do ya make this one a good guy, fighting for truth and justice? *Laughs hysterically* Is yours one the bad guys, showing the good guys who's boss? Or do they just go out and do it for the money? I wouldn't blame them really.)**

 **Beginning Quotes: (What is one thing your OC says that pretty much sums them up? It could anything really from good and amazing ta... questionable.)**

 **Trivia: (An optional bonus ta give me if ya want. Something ta give me more interest in your OC.)**

 **Whelp, that sums it up really good luck, and I'll see ya around next time.**


End file.
